1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to stoves and has particular (though not sole) application to slow combustion stoves.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Slow combustion stoves usually consist of a substantially airtight container with a restricted air inlet, a combustion zone and an outlet, so that by controlling the amount of air admitted to the combustion zone, the rate of combustion and the efficiency of combustion can be controlled.
Existing slow combustion stoves have not proved to be entirely satisfactory, as the very slowness of combustion may not allow for complete combustion.
There is a need to provide a slow combustion stove which allows for controlled and efficient combustion of wood and other material.
It is an object of this invention to meet this need by providing an improved slow combustion stove which will allow for controlled and efficient combustion.
In one aspect, the invention provides a stove including: a casing surrounding a combustion zone; a door in one wall of the casing, an air inlet in an upper region of the casing; a deflector in conjuction with said air inlet to deflect air downwardly within said casing past a transparent portion in a front face of said casing and to an outlet from said casing.